


My Disaster Flame

by RyansArchive, SillyCanons (RyansArchive)



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, LGBTQ Character, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyansArchive/pseuds/RyansArchive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyansArchive/pseuds/SillyCanons
Summary: Winona and Willow snuggle up next to the fire and try not to starve...together.
Relationships: Willow/Winona (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note* All characters in this story are above the age of 21.

Note* All characters in this story are above the age of 21.

—-

Willow threw eight petals onto the campfire. Winona would say it was wasteful, but she liked the fire. Especially when it got dark in The Constant.  
She flicked at her teddy. Something about it was still comforting to her all these years later. She flicked at her lighter. The flame, like life — burnt its way out.

She sang as Winona came up the hill to their camp. Winona glanced up at her and pretended not to be staring.  
“Have you got your lighter and enough food for the night?” Winona asked.  
Willow sat by the campfire and started chopping rabbit. “I’ll never be in the dark again. Hey catch!”  
She passed a lighter exactly like her own to the woman who had become her friend. Winona took it and stashed it in her pocket. “Thanks, kid. It’s going to be a long one.”  
Willow shot back, “I’m not a kid,” and Winona laughed.  
She was just a little sensitive about her height. But she laughed along with her, and Willow quickly changed the subject. “I can hear the hounds out in the dark.”  
Winona rolled up her sleeves and started tinkering with her science machine. The way that Willow looked at her was anything but innocent. Sweat coursed from her forehead, her arms, the side of her hips. She wore a white tank top underneath a plaid flannel shirt, and though Winona was only, maybe six or seven years older than her, Willow wished she would take her more seriously. Maybe she treated her strangely because of what she heard about the fire…

As Winona inspected her instruments and lubed each of the pistons, she planned what she was going to say and how the rest of the night might go.  
“Willow, I really like you. And I know we’re in a crazy world, but would you want to go on a date with me when things calm down?”  
She decided the best thing would be to be forward. She didn’t even know if Willow liked girls, and this way, she could be let down easy if she didn’t.  
All her plans went out the window the next time she saw her eyes.  
“Do you want to sit down next to me?” Willow asked. Winona wiped her hands against her overalls and soon, they were looking for stars.

They ate well, enough to heal some of their sanity. Willow noticed that Winona kept within enough space to touch. When the darkness came, they used her lighter and a torch, and split up to guard each side of the camp. As long as they were watching it, the hands of the darkness would not steal their fire.  
“You got any family?” Winona asked from across the camp.  
“Yes, one brother. Wilson. He disappeared a few years ago.” Winona spotted a twig on the ground and thought about burning it. She shook her head clear. “What about you?”  
Winona swung a torch at the monsters coming from within her mind. “Yes — I’m pretty sure my sister is responsible for all this.”  
“I suppose no family’s perfect.”

Winona liked that about her. She had to be, what — 22? 24? But so witty, and brave, eccentric, yet soft. Only when the sun was coming up, would they be able to sleep. But by then the wind had picked up. Willow kept their fire burning the entire night. She was obsessed with it — and maybe mad. But — Winona had her own traumas to bear from the Voxola factory. Wasn’t everyone in the Constant a little bit mad? 

As their bodies faded to exhaustion, Willow found it harder to ignore the way this other, amazing girl made her feel. Winona just had no idea what kind of effect she had.  
“Do you want me to keep you safe from the monsters?” Winona asked.  
Willow looked away and at her lighter in response. She moved in closer to Winona’s chest, and sat between her legs against the fence. That was when Willow was startled by a kiss on the forehead.

Winona leaned in, and it felt so natural. She couldn’t think around this girl, she just had to follow her instinct. Willow looked up at her. And their lips got closer. Why would their lips be so close…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow and Winona get sexy in the woods

This was pure, animal, and instinctive. All the doubts Winona had had quickly left. Whatever this was they were sharing — whether some force from the darkness or impulses built up and long neglected — would have to be figured out in the morning.  
Willow kissed her wet. Her mouth opened wide and it was soft. Winona wasn’t sure whether to expect hardness. Willow lifted her arms and lightly combed through her hair, scooting in so she could be closer and sit on Winona’s lap.  
“Wow,” Winona said. Willow laughed brightly. “That’s all you can say?” She asked. “I thought you weren’t interested.”  
“How could I not be interested in you?” Winona said heavily.  
“Shh…” Willow said. “We’re here now.”  
Willow leaned in for more.

Willow could feel her nipples hardening as she took off her jacket quickly; she knew Winona would feel them too. “Are you sure you want this?” Winona asked. Willow nodded and looked into her eyes — the deepest brown. Something about her was husky, dusty, and warm. It reminded her of Bernie, her teddy bear.  
She felt Winona touching the small of her back. “I want you so bad,” Willow said.  
As they kissed, the pit in Willow’s stomach floated up to her chest and was replaced by a raging fire. She had been so concerned about not starving together that she had forgotten how it felt to be touched the way Winona was touching now. To be held the way Winona was holding her — not like a hookup, but a lover. They barely knew each other.  
Oh yeah. She knew now she wanted to get fucked.

Winona was gentle and didn’t want to break Willow or her trust. Willow’s halting, hot breath steamed the air and drifted into her mouth.  
“Winona?” the girl asked. “Do you want me to touch you?”  
Winona took Willow’s small hands and placed one on her waist and the other flat against her breast. “You don’t have to be nervous around me,” Winona said. Willow laughed again and kissed her neck. “You make me so nervous,” Willow said as her voice cracked.  
“Don’t be! Your hands are good.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I…I’m nervous around you,” Winona admitted as Willow massaged her tit — her other hand scouting the folds of her back. Jesus — how was this girl so warm?  
“No I’m so into you,” Willow said. “I can’t imagine us not meeting.”  
“I want you, Willow.”  
“Then don’t be gentle.”

That was the last thing Willow said before Winona lifted her by the hips and pushed her on her back. They each pawed at each other as Winona unbuttoned each of Willow’s buttons, slowly but firmly, all the way down her shirt to reveal the black bra she wore underneath. Willow pulled off the factory worker’s shirt, momentarily distracting her. As soon as she got it off, she unleashed another go at Winona’s bounteous breasts, tweaking the nipple over the fabric as she filled her hands and teased her.  
Winona’s hips pinned her down. She was strong, as if there were any question. Willow had to have this woman.  
She looked up to see Winona unstrap her bra and toss it aside. “Suck on them, sweet thing,” she directed, and Willow eagerly went to work. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening — she couldn’t think. Willow’s mind went into a feverish haze as she licked and slurped at Winona’s fat, dark nipples.  
Wait, slurped?  
Willow wiped her mouth, completely embarrassed at the sounds she was making.  
“You’re perfect, Winona said.

From the outside, Winona would have never guessed this chick was such a wanton slut. But she was handling her like a pro.  
“I’m a bit of a slut,” Willow said from underneath her. Winona shut her up with another long kiss. She pressed their breasts together and whispered in her ear, “No one is watching.”  
She reached down to the long hem of Willow’s skirt and slowly pulled it up. “No one would hear you moan for me, baby girl.” Winona noticed Willow tense underneath her, but her breath also came fast and hungry. From here, Winona could feel her every move.  
She put her knee under the smaller girl’s skirt and pressed it between her legs. Ah, that’s all it was. Willow humped against Winona deep — pushing the underside of her cock past her strained panties and over her trousers.  
Winona looked her in the eyes and said sincerely, “You just keep getting better.” The glow she saw in Willow’s eyes she could remember for the rest of her life.

Willow pulled Winona tight to her and tried to get leverage to please herself better, not even sure how.  
“Easy babe,” Winona said, and reached under her skirt to tightly grab Willow’s cock herself. Willow felt vulnerable, yet charged.  
“It’s been a while since I’ve drove one of these to be honest,” Winona said, laughing a bit.  
As she hardened, Willow said, “So far you’re — mmm — fine.”  
Was this pillow talk? Willow thought she sounded so dumb. She was sure she was blushing but the words just kept tumbling out.  
Like an inferno out of control.

Winona pulled down Willow’s underwear and set that monster free.  
“I want you to fill me,” she said. “Is that okay?” “Yes,” Willow said.  
“I want to feel you underneath as I thrust onto you and make you mine.” She jacked Willow’s dick, spreading the slight trace of her first precum gently from her slit to all around her cockhead.  
Willow pulled up her skirt and Winona got a look at it for the first time. Winona wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but it was about six inches — shaved, but growing out as black as her pigtailed hair (they had been in the Constant for almost three weeks). And cut.  
“Not yet,” Winona said, and slowed down her hands — stroking Willow deep to the base and lightly as she came back up. Winona didn’t want Willow to cum too quickly, but she desperately wanted her to feel good. As Willow’s cock began to pulse gently in her hand, she abruptly let go and swatted at her prickly balls like it was a cat toy.  
“Wait, Winona,” Willow said quietly.  
Winona stopped and rested her hand on Willow’s leg.  
“I like to be called Princess. During sex.” Willow looked away, her cock primed for her like a delicious mountain. “Is that okay?” “I will treat you like fucking royalty, Princess Firestarter,” Winona said. “I wouldn’t want to be stranded here with anyone else.”

As Willow got a look at her lover lowering herself for the first time, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. After everything they had been through and all the rationing of their supplies, horrifying monsters and curses — swamps, rain, and spiders — it was a small pleasure to connect with another human being.  
Even if it was their last night before winter.

As Winona settled herself onto this curious little princess’s cock, the skin of her entrance stretching around her — she resolved to protect Willow for as long as it took to escape this place. She didn’t really believe they had a chance. But she also never expected to get this far with her.

They rutted like animals, tumbling first one on top, and then the other. Willow smelled the sweat of her crush as Winona fucked onto her dick, and didn’t mind. She imagined what the factory must have been like for her, what she had to do day in and day out to make just a meager wage. “My Princess,” Winona said, and Willow melted in her arms.

All of a sudden, a howl burst from the north. The two women stopped, tied together and panting.  
“Don’t make another sound,” Winona muttered.  
Willow looked over her shoulder, and caught the sight of eyes far in the distance. There was the scuffling of another animal, too dark to see.  
Willow closed her eyes and braced herself for the potential end.

“Are you okay?” Winona asked her, after it had been silent for a long time.  
“I think so,” Willow said.  
Winona could feel Willow getting limp underneath her. She figured the possibility of getting shredded by monster teeth and their entrails being dragged into the wasteland killed the mood.  
Winona dismounted and scraped her fingers against Willow’s leg. “This was nice,” she said.  
“Yeah,” Willow said back.  
Damn. Winona thought to herself. Damn Damn Damn. She looked at Willow enviously, not wanting to wait to get another piece of her.  
On a whim, she planted her mouth around Willow’s cock. She felt her stir from underneath.  
“Shh…just enjoy it, my love. Just for one night.”

—-


End file.
